Rusalka Schwägerin
|-|Base= |-|Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre= Character Synopsis Rusalka Schwägerin or Anna Marie Schwägerin also known as Malleus Maleficarum, is an antagonist in the Visual Novel Dies Irae, with the role of an old witch and the LDOs Eight member. Character Statistics Tiering: '''at least '''7-B, to Likely''' 7-A |''' 1-A Verse: '''Dies Irae '''Name: Rusalka Schwägerin, Anna Marie Schwägerin, Malleus Maleficarum Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old Classification: witch, Longinus Dreizehn Orden #8 Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah, Rusalka can get information about someone by analyzing their aura), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can directly attack the soul of her targets) Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr ), Darkness Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Paralysis with Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre (Her Nachtzehre is capable of Paralyzing people by touch, Its pressure is so intense that Ren describes it as her having thousands of people beneath her skin), Illusion Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (her shadows can drag others consciousness away from them, Dragged Ren into a dream he desired with her shadows, was capable of putting fellow school members under a trance in which they'd want to be tortured by her, bewitched Wolfgang Schreiber into believing he loved her), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Beri'ah users are capable of creating a parallel world that encompasses their greatest desire and rewrites the laws of the previous world), Healing and Pain Nullification (Healed Ren's wounds after his battle with Wilhelm, can passively heal herself with her magic), Absorption (was able to absorb Ren into her shadow, did the same to Shirou in Marie's route, and can crush and absorb objects with her Nachtzehre), Holy relics cannot be nullified, Conceptual Manipulation (the damage inflicted by a weaponized Holy relic form a curse through the multiple concepts they have accumilated over the years), Immunity to natural diseases and toxins, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: City Level+ (Its been stated that no conventional means of warfare is capable of effecting Wilhelm and Rusalka ,including airstrikes, it is stated that nothing except maybe a Nuclear Missile can kill them and then even that is uncertain), Mountain Level (is capable of holding her own against Overture Ren, after he took hits from Cains Wewelsburg Longinus) | Metaverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God, through Legion Reincarnation) Speed: ''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Beatrice, who can turn her entire body into lightning amplifying her speed) Lifting Ability: ''' '''Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Ability: '''At least '''City Class+, likely Mountain Class | Metaverse Level Durability: '''At least '''City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any nuclear bomb ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomb), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | Metaverse level Stamina: 'Very High | Limitless 'Range: 'Standard melee range, dozens of meters with her shadow | Metaversal 'Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, but prefers to manipulate her opponents rather than fight them directly '''Weaknesses: '''The more people she affect with her Briah the weaker her power becomes '''Versions: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Her Holy Relic (Die Blutgräfin, the diary of Elizabeth Bathory) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Die Blutgräfin: The Holy Relic of Rusalka, said to be that of the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory (albeit, is never physically seen in Rusalka's person anywhere). This relic is able to summon numerous torture devices written in the diary itself (ex. chains that can withstand a pressure force of up to tens tons and be used to entangle the target, iron maidens that crush her victims whole, giant torture wheels with spikes on them, etc.), to torment her foes. Like most Holy Relics, these torture devices also possess the ability to damage and destroy the soul while inflicting grievous physical harm. She is also able to infuse her Briah's shadows into these torture devices to completely restrict the movements of those unfortunate enough to be caught in them, leaving them at Rusalka's mercy. Rusalka.gif Rusulka's briah.gif Briah * Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre: (The Voracious shades from the Castle of Torture) Rusalka's Briah, Hadou-type, her desire being "I want to bring down others". Anyone who becomes caught in Rusalka's shadow gets dragged into her Castle of Torture, completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, she is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing her to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. To assist with capture, Rusalka is capable of transforming her shadow into massive monsters or fang-covered tentacles to envelop her foes. She is even able to devour her foes' souls whole to prevent them from ever escaping her grasp. She has also used her shadows to rip information directly from her foes' souls as well as dispose of any evidence of her killings. Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Paralisis Inducement Users Category:Illusionist Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Mind Controllers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Absorbers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Dies Irae Category:Tier 7